Gokudera HayatoxReader (Your Kind of Medicine)
by Orenjii-iro
Summary: How will the guardian of the storm nurse you back to health?
"Ugggh…"

You welcome the morning with a grunt and a loud sigh of exasperation. You can feel the blanket sticking to your sweaty body, wrapping you in a ball of hot, humid air. You breathe again. The sound of your rasping breath register to your ears and you wonder how you look like, a monster that has gorged and fed on people and is now having a hard time battling the guilt of overeating.

Lights. And a voice.

"(Y/n)-chan…"

You try to open your eyes but found that the idea of light is torture and painful for a creature that has been kept in darkness for so long, so you tried to nod your head in assent for them to know that you're still alive.

"We're going to the training room in a bit. Drink your medicine, 'kay? I put it on your bedside table." Tsuna said, feeling your forehead with his palm.

"Hmm.." you answered back. Man, even exercising the gift of mankind which is to enunciate a language is really hard on you. How sick can you get?

Lights and the sound of a door closing.

You don't know how many hours flew by but you began to drift to sleep, maybe granting your body that rest and healing that you needed so much. You woke up to the heat of a hand feeling your forehead, the sound of your raspy breath and that coldness coming back to you in an instant, bringing you to the grasps of harsh reality once again.

You opened your eyes and tried to made sense of the features of the creature looming over me.

"G-Gokudera…" you whispered.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

You looked at him and answered without fervor, "Sick."

"And whose fault is it?" he threw at you. "Who in their right minds will overwork themselves to sickness?"

"A lot of people in Japan."

He bit his tongue and chose not to answer. Even in the darkness you can feel his apprehension for your careless reply.

"Sorry…" you immediately drew back. "I think I need to drink my medicine." you said, while doing the effort of sitting up.

"Here…" he handed it to you, a glass of water and a pill.

"You're a man of few words today." you said, trying to sound cheerful. "How's training?"

"I didn't go." he replied dejectedly.

"Hmm… why? And this is me just asking, okay?" you asked, equally curious as to the reason of his absence. "Don't tell me you've gotten yourself sick, too?" you laughed.

"And you're someone with a lot of words for someone who's sick." He sighed, "You should rest, go back to sleep." A firm command issued by his voice.

"Geez… and I just woke up." you jokingly complained as you settled back to bed.

"You really do get on my nerves, woman." He stood up, his face mustered up in a taut line.

"As I always do. Don't worry… it means I'm still off in one piece." you drew on a shaky laugh. Come to think of it you were always polar opposites, destined to never meet. He as hot-headed as ever, a furious guardian of the storm; while you, an ordinary girl who had the misfortune to be involved in things that weren't meant for you. And now as you think about it, you can't help but feel sad as it dawned on you that perhaps a bland girl like you would never get noticed by him. The thought has survived and nestled within the bottom of your heart ever since you realized that you felt something for him. It was obvious enough, but only seemed to get magnified whenever he expresses anger towards you. You wished you wouldn't anger him that much. Your laughter was cut off by his firm voice.

"Do you know how worried I was about you?" he almost shouted. "Do you know how worried we were about you? Collapsing like that, sick for days, can't even get out of bed. Do you know just how people were worried about you?"

And at that instant, you felt embarrassed, a burning red showed on your cheeks. You didn't know that you were being a burden to them. You have tried so hard to keep up with them and to not cause any trouble. You have tried so hard…and yet… and yet you have managed to become the last thing you wanted to be. "I-I'm sorry…" you stammered.

"You should be." He said firmly. "But you're an idiot, so we forgive you."

"Wha- Excuse me?"

"And an idiot should stay in bed, eat her meals, and drink her medicine. Rigorously."

"G-geez.. I'm not a kid anymore, Gokudera." you commented, your brows furrowed.

"And an idiot should make space in their bed and not complain."

"Wha-" that didn't register, right. You thought you heard wrong but Gokudera Hayato moved you to the side of your bed and laid down beside you.

"H-hey…!" you can feel the heat rising up to your cheeks and your voice reaching high decibels.

"Scoot." He said, wrapping his arms around you, and bringing your face to his chest. "An idiot should never complain."

You tried to react, to place words on what you're feeling. It came out as a pounding heart in your chest and slow deliberate breaths.

"Hey…relax. I'm not taking advantage of you or anything." He said, while patting your head and then he stopped and said, "Oh… I forgot…You like me." Arrgghh! You can almost picture that smirk on his face. Darn! He laughed, that mocking laugh you learned to treasure so much. He cupped your face to look at his, maybe wanting to see just how annoyed you become but what he did next took you by surprise.

He kissed your forehead and whispered… "Get well soon, (y/n)"

* * *

 **Writer's note:**  
 **Oyaaa! I just recently watched the series. HAHAHAH. and I fell in love with it almost completely. This is the first in years so go easy on me. :) Let me know what you think on your comments! Always greatly appreciated. ^0^)~ I do not own KHR or Gokudera (though I would want to, hahahha). Stay safe, peace out! ^-^)v**


End file.
